La ultima noche del Imperio de Cristal
by Rombla
Summary: Sombra a cometido un terrible error y ahora, tendrá que hacerse responsable de la abominación que acaba de crear y al mismo tiempo, tendrá que decidir entre la poni que ama y el bienestar de sus súbditos.


—Lo siento Luna— Murmuro Sombra — Prometí regresar, pero no puedo, no con el Rey allá afuera.

Movió la cabeza hacia arriba, para ver la poca luz que entraba por el agujero por el que lo habían metido. Las cadenas que le sostenían el cuello, el cuerno y las cuatro patas tintinaron en una queja muda por atreverse a mover un poco.

—Mi amor, en serio lamentó tener que dejarte — Continuo, como si Luna estuviera ahí a su lado para a oírlo. Deseó estar dormido, para que ella pudiera entrar en sus sueños y decirle lo mucho que sentía dejarla. —Pero mis súbditos me necesitan ¿Lo sabes, no? Tu tanto como Celestia harían lo mismo por los ponis que dependen de ustedes. El Imperio de Cristal no sobrevivirá a esto si yo no intervengo.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Estaba muy débil y no sabía cuanta magia le quedaba y con trabajos y se mantenía en pie. Sombra quería hablar con su princesa antes de tener que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. El problema que estaba causándose arriba en el palacio era por su culpa, por querer jugar con magia antigua y oscura que no comprendía.

Luna había tenido razón cuando le dijo que los libros que estaban guardados bajo llave en la biblioteca de Celestia eran sobre magia demasiado poderosa y misteriosa y que era mejor no experimentar con nada de eso. Pero el como un necio decidió no escuchar, y así fue como nació el Rey.

Leyó que podía usar su magia para separar la mayoría de sus defectos de él, sus deficiencias, haciendo que el fuera una versión mejorada de el mismo y con los problemas que últimamente el Imperio había tenido, le pareció una buena idea aumentar su poder para poder proteger más a sus súbditos.

Pero todo salió mal a la hora aplicar el hechizo. Como el unicornio y gran hechicero que era Sombra lanzó el hechizo a sí mismo, convencido que el resultado sería para bien. No pudo haber cometido un error más grande. El hechizo le costó más poder del que esperaba y se desmayó, cuando volvió en si vio horrorizado el resultado de su hechizo.

Enfrente de él estaba su creación y encarnación de su lado más oscuro. Una copia idéntica Sombra pero sin nada de las cosas buenas que el auténtico tenia. El creador se levantó y vio a la criatura que tenía los ojos de color rojo con un destello verde y un aura de color purpura a su alrededor y el cuerno terminaba en pico con una mancha de color rojo que parecía sangre que iba desde la mitad de este hasta la punta.

Sombra, tratando de no entrar en pánico trato de hablar con él, pero su creación se limitó a reír y desaparecer. Casi en seguida le llego una carta desde el Imperio de Cristal sobre un impostor de su persona que había puesto el Imperio patas arriba.

Partió en seguida, tomando una bufanda para atravesar el frio que tenía que atravesar antes de llegar a su Reino con una sola preocupación en la mente: el Corazón de Cristal.

Supo que su doble iba a ir tras el para que así poderse quedar con el Imperio completo. Se teletransporto lo más cerca que pudo del Imperio que le permitió su magia y quedo a tan solo cinco kilómetros para llegar. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero en cuanto llego al castillo donde estaba el Corazón este ya había desparecido y Sombra fue atacado por su creación.

La abominación se hizo llamar a sí mismo "El Rey Sombra" quedándose con el título que el verdadero Sombra jamás utilizo y con su nombre. Lo encarcelo y lo bajo a lo mina que había justo debajo de la sala del trono, Sombra ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas, días o semanas que llevaba ahí encerrado, sin luz era muy difícil saber cuánto tiempo habían pasado y aun se encontraba tan débil como el primer día que había llegado, con la poca comida y agua que le daban apenas y le alcanzaba para no morir de hambre.

Se encontraba ahí, encerrado y solo, no quedaba ninguna duda de lo que iba a tener que hacer para salvar a su Imperio de su propia persona.

Necesitaba hacer desparecer a su creación, pero sin el Corazón de Cristal en su lugar eso solo le dejaba una opción, tenía que hacer desaparecer el Imperio hasta que el Rey estuviera lo suficientemente débil para que Sombra con su magia pudiera defender el Imperio de él. Él no sabía cuánto tardaría eso en dar resultado o siquiera el mismo duraría tanto tiempo como para proteger al Imperio de esa forma pero era su última esperanza.

Trato de usar lanzar el hechizo, pero ni siquiera la mitad de su cuerno se ilumino cuando trato de hacer eso. Sintió como empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo, cerró los ojos y dejo de intentar. Estaba derrotado, no quedaba nada más que hacer, pero se negaba a darse por vencido.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! — Grito desesperado, mientras que trataba con su magia romper alguna de sus cadenas. Por más que trato no pudo. Intento también salir con sus fuerzas físicas, pero también fue inútil. Finalmente cayó derrotado debajo del peso de las cadenas— ¿Por qué? — Hizo una pausa, sintiéndose cansado, inútil y casi inconsciente por el esfuerzo— Perdóname Luna…— Murmuro antes de que todo se volviera negro.

…

…

…

—Sombra…—Murmuro una voz dulce cerca de su oído animándolo a despertar— Despierta, por favor.

Abrió los ojos y se impresiono ver tanta luz a su alrededor, trato de levantarse, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron, le pesaban más que nunca.

— Son cadenas mágicas— Se limitó a decir la voz que ya había escuchado antes, y esta vez la reconoció. — No te muevas mientras te las quito.

Oyó como algo golpeaba contra sus ataduras que desaparecieron después, casi al instante, se levantó y lo mejor que pudo se estiro y sobo las adoloridas extremidades y después volteo a ver detrás de el para ver a su salvador.

—Luna—Dijo como si acabara de ver un oasis en medio del desierto.

La Princesa de la Noche se acercó hasta él y lo ayudo a levantarse, Sombra que estaba débil se aferró con fuerza del casco que ella le ofrecía y cuando estaba de pie vio que Luna traía puesta la armadura de pelea que soló usaban cuando se enfrentaban a algo demasiado poderoso y peligroso. Miro más lejos de ella y vio a Celestia parada haciendo guardia detrás de su hermana.

—¡Sombra! —Luna lo abrazo y él se tuvo que sentar para poder sostener el peso de ella, sintió como esta se quedaba en su pecho y se limitó a acariciarle la crin. —¿Qué hiciste, querido? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Cometí un error, un terrible error. —Respondió Sombra, Luna lo volteo a ver y le acaricio la mejilla.

—El Imperio esta de cabeza, ya habían pasado más de dos meses y no sabíamos nada de ti.

—Venimos y nos encontramos con ese "Rey" que nos invita a jugar con magia oscura… Venimos tan rápido como pudimos… Pero sin el Corazón…—Celestia miraba de forma grave al unicornio que no cabía en sí de felicidad yd de angustia por ver a Luna y oír la situación del Imperio.

—Lo debe de tener escondido en algún lugar… ¡Oh Luna! ¡Lamento tanto no haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que dejara esos libros en paz!

—Hemos intentado de todo para detenerlo, pero nada sirve. —Comento Celestia que había escuchado la conversación desde lejos y en ese momento vio de forma dura a Sombra.

—Lo sé, trate de pelear con el también, así fue como acabe aquí. —Observo a su princesa mientras trataba de hacer que en su memoria quedara grabada a fuego el rostro de ella. —Soló hay una manera de detenerlo o por lo menos de debilitarlo. Otra forma que no es el corazón, pero el costo de realizar algo así será mucho, tanto para mí como para mis queridos ponis de cristal.

—¿Y cuál forma es esa? —Pregunto Celestia.

Sombra se apartó de Luna que no entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando o a donde quería llegar Sombra con lo que acaba de decir, la idea de volver a perderlo o de no saber qué iba a pasar con el simplemente le aterraba.

—Hacer desaparecer el Imperio. Esconderlo. Obligar al falso Rey a buscar el Imperio, eso lo debilitará. —Contesto el unicornio que les estaba dando la espalda para evitar ver a Luna.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo?

—¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad, Tia? —Luna interrumpió asustada la conversación justo cuando Sombra estaba por contestar a la pregunta. —¡Es una locura! ¡Y peligroso, tanto como para él como para los ponis de cristal!

—¡Igual de peligroso es dejar que esa cosa que creo tu estúpido novio quede libre por el Imperio y con el poder del Corazón! ¡No sabemos si se ira en contra de Equestria o se vuelve una amenaza! —Hizo una pausa, mientras trataba de calmarse. —Ya intentamos todo Lu. Todo. Solo eso nos queda ¿Cuánto tiempo Sombra?

—Todo el que mi magia pueda darles. Sera mejor que nada.

—¡No! —Luna miro a su hermana. —¡Tia! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Por favor!

Celestia se quedó seria, sin decirle nada, Luna internamente sabía que no había otra cosa que hacer y que Tia no iba ceder. No había cedido cuando Discord se convirtió en una amenaza, mucho menos iba a ceder ante eso, así que corrió hacia el unicornio y se escondió entre sus patas delanteras mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. —Le pidió la alicornio. —Por favor.

—Sabes que es necesario, amor. —Sombra le limpio las lágrimas con un casco. —Dentro de ti lo sabes, es lo mejor.

—Sé que es lo mejor, pero no quiero que lo hagas aun así, por años hemos visto por el bienestar de todos los ponis dejando de lado nuestra propia felicidad y justo cuando encuentro la mía, me la quieren arrebatar ¿Es malo querer ver por uno mismo por una sola vez?

—No, no es malo. —Sombra suspiro mientras la volteaba ver de nuevo. —Pero es el precio que tenemos que pagar los que somos responsables de tantas vidas.

Dicho esto, la beso en los labios, con ternura, y ella se lo devolvió con una pasión casi arrasadora, ambos se querían quedar ahí, por siempre, pero ese beso era el último adiós que se iban a poder hacer en mucho tiempo y lo sabían, así que en vez de ser un beso dulce y lleno de buenos deseos, estaba lleno de nostalgia, despedida y mucho amor. Se separaron hasta que se les cabo el aire y Luna aun lloraba.

—No llores, princesa. —Le pidió el unicornio mientras el acomodaba la crin y le limpiaba las lágrimas. —No es un adiós, sino un "Hasta luego"

—¿Y cuánto durara ese "Hasta luego"?

—El día en que menos te lo esperes, volveremos a estar juntos. —Contesto Sombra con una sonrisa triste.

Luna le dio otro beso rápido en los labios a Sombra, luego volteo a ver a Celestia que asintió.

—Más te vale que esto funcione Sombra. —Le dijo enojada la alicornio mayor mientras abría las alas y se iba.

Luna abrió las alas a su vez, y antes de irse miro de nuevo al unicornio.

—¿Seguro que tu magia aguantara?

—Sin las cadenas, lo más probable es que sí. —Le sonrió de nuevo. —Nos veremos luego, Luna, lo prometo y yo nunca…

—Rompo una promesa. —Completo Luna con una sonrisa. —Hasta siempre, Sombra.

Dicho esto, levanto al vuelo y siguió a Celestia.

Sombra suspiro nuevamente, mientras miraba angustiado a su alrededor. Suspiro, separo las cuatro patas, cerró los ojos y empezó a juntar toda la magia de la que fue capaz en el cuerno.

Sintió como su magia además de extendérsele por el cuerno le empezó a envolver el cuerpo con un calor agradable, luego visualizo el pedazo de tierra en el que el Imperio de Cristal estaba erigido, se imaginó tomándolo y sintió como su magia iba a ahí donde el indicaba.

Empezó a jalar y sintió un horrible dolor en la cabeza, una punzada tras otra por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, después llego el dolor físico mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor se movía y se hundía poco a poco. Grito del dolor y su magia le empezó a resplandecer de todo la magia que estaba usando.

Una lagrima se le empezó a resbalar por la mejilla y abrió los ojos para ver arriba de él, los cristales que estaban arriba de él estaban cada vez más bailarines y no cabía duda que se iban a caer si él seguía moviendo el Impero, escucho los rugidos de furia del impostor y sonrió en un último momento, antes de que se desprendieran los filosos cristales del techo.

Con un último esfuerzo, termino su trabajo, hundió el Imperio y creo un hechizo de ilusión alrededor de él antes de que las estalactitas acabaran con él. "Lo siento Luna, al parecer, esa será una promesa que no podrá cumplir" pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar su final.

A lo lejos, los ponis que vivían en aldeas vecinas y viajeros, vieron como el Imperio de Cristal había desaparecido de una forma tan fácil como si hubiera sido un chasquido. Esa noche, la luna y la noche mostraron el luto de su princesa al no mostrar luz alguna, en honor del valiente unicornio que más había amado en su vida.


End file.
